


权力的游戏AU

by fffccc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffccc/pseuds/fffccc
Summary: 干了个爽之后Sam才知道原来自己是和亲哥哥来了一炮，而Dean从头到尾都知道Sam是他弟弟。一篇马背上的play，看权力的游戏202时冒出的脑洞，挠心挠肺想到了SD，很久以前写的了，没有文笔，放到这里存个稿~





	

海，一望无际的海。

Sam已经在海上漂了好久。几个礼拜，或者几个月，他早已记不清楚。船上只要颇有几分姿色的女人，亦或是漂亮男人，都被他玩了个遍。现在他看到那些带着欲望的脸再也提不起半分兴趣。太腻了。

但是他没有忘记自己在海上漂了这么久的目的——对，他要回去，去向那个已经十几年没见过的父亲求救。

说来丢人。

他的父亲在十几年前，向他现在的养父，一位受人尊敬的城主，向城主的城堡发起了进攻。虽然措手不及的背叛让城主腹背受敌，伤亡惨重，然而最终还是以Sam父亲的失败告终。后面的故事发展也很俗套。仁慈的城主让Sam的父亲回他的老窝待着，而唯独留下Sam和他的儿女们一起抚养。

那时候Sam尚且年幼，他只记得在一个没有月亮的夜晚，他被送到陌生的城堡，从此再也没见过他的家人。城主的儿子待他如亲兄弟，他也逐渐习惯那里的生活。可是在一个猝不及防的夜里，他梦见了一个有着翡翠一样剔透的绿眼睛男人。Sam猛地从床上坐起来，心脏拧成一团，他听见自己不受控制地呢喃出一个名字。

Dean。

 

是陆地。

Sam下船时，脚下久违的坚实触感让他舒心。他径直走到一位老者身边，高声对他说，他是岛主唯一的儿子，让他给他一匹马，送他去岛主的城堡。

老人抬头撇他一眼，嘴角扯出一抹奇怪的笑容，却终究没搭理他，往远处走开了。

Sam觉得奇怪又气恼。

“我认识去城堡的路，我带你去吧。”

一个清亮的声音从不远处传过来。Sam望过去，微微怔住。那个人的头发湿漉漉的，在阳光下反射出金灿灿的颜色，红润的嘴唇一开一合，仿佛在勾引他。还有他的眼睛。年轻男人走近时，Sam才发现他的眼睛和他梦见的那双透绿的眼睛一模一样。

Sam觉得眩晕。有什么不对劲。男人看他的眼神里有着他不熟悉的笑意和柔情。这不对。这不是陌生男人跟他调情时玩的那一套。这个该死的男人什么毛病。

可是下一秒Sam反应过来的时候他已经和年轻男人骑在一匹马上了。

 

“你对每一个上岸的男人都这样吗？”Sam回过神，开始和男人有一搭没一搭的聊起来。

“什么？”年轻男人满含笑意的声音冲进他的耳膜，一边拉着Sam的手放在他的腰间握住，“扶住我的腰，大人，别摔下马。”

“像这样，邀请陌生人骑上你的马，让他们紧紧贴着你，然后用阴茎使劲撞你的屁股，”Sam微微低下头，嘴唇靠近年轻男人的耳边，一边用气音说着下流话，一边用自己的阴茎缓缓摩擦着怀里人紧实的屁股，“你用这个方法勾引到多少男人了，嗯？”

年轻男人没说话，却不着痕迹地略微抬高自己的臀部，好让Sam的阴茎抵到他又开始变的有些湿润的穴口。

Sam将手伸到男人的前面，隔着裤子撩拨他勃起的阴茎，“看看你，硬得这么快。”

男人被摸到阴茎的一刻，发出一声闷哼。他身子往后一弓，使劲压着Sam的阴茎，屁股更加不知羞耻地磨蹭着Sam。

Sam扬起手，轻轻在男人屁股上拍了一下，“我想你还记得我们现在骑在马上走在人来人往的码头吧？”

男人这才像清醒过来一样，僵直着身体，回头瞪了Sam一眼。可是Sam看着男人带着水汽的眼睛，知道他被自己摸得很爽，在公众场合逗弄他的心情一点也按捺不住。

“嘿，嘿，别怕，宝贝。”Sam在男人耳垂上轻轻吮了一口，手又偷偷摸摸从衣服下摆伸了进去，“你瞧你自己，比刚才更硬了。”

“大人，求你，别…啊哈…我没办法看路了。”男人说话开始变得断断续续，压抑不住的喘息一点一点漏出来。

“你真敏感。想操你。就现在。宝贝，想操你。”Sam说着便把另一只手伸进了男人的裤子后面，毫不费力就将一根手指塞进了他的穴口。

什么？

男人的内壁牢牢吸住Sam的手指，还没等Sam自己动手指，他就开始小幅度地来回操起了自己。“再放一根手指进来，请你，求你，求求你…嗯啊…”

“你刚和别的男人干过还不满足？我刚摸到你的小洞就已经是湿的了。”Sam压住自己隐隐窜出来的醋意，不动声色继续调笑。

“不…没有…没有和别的…啊嗯…”男人的话还没说完，喘息声猛然拔高。

Sam探过身想去看看男人脸上的表情，发现他的眼睛里已经雾蒙蒙一片，雪白的牙齿使劲咬住自己的下唇，可呻吟却控制不住似的从舌尖滑出。是那里了。他戳到了他身体里那个让他无法不发狂的那一点了。Sam一边开始密集又使劲地按压着男人的腺体，一边咬着他白嫩的脖颈，模模糊糊地说“那你说说看，为什么我手指刚插进去，你就这么湿这么软？”

男人沉默着，闭着眼睛小声喘息，似乎很享受。

Sam心想，我还没办法治你么！

Sam两只手突然开始同时加快速度。右手快速地撸动着男人高高翘起的阴茎，左手模仿性交的动作又狠又准地戳在男人的腺体上。

男人抑制不住的从喉咙里发出低低的闷哼。就在他要丢盔卸甲不知廉耻地在人来人往的码头大声呻吟出来的时候，所有美妙的销魂的令人想要哭泣的触摸消失了。

是的，没错，Sam在男人快要高潮的前一秒把两只手全部撤开，还十分绅士地帮男人整理了一下衣服和裤子，在男人茫然不知所措回头看向他时，不着痕迹地往后挪了一下下屁股，拉开了和男人的距离。

男人似乎很快明白过来Sam恶劣的趣味，伸出舌头舔舔自己红润的唇，嘴角边绽开一抹浅浅的笑，说道“大人，请坐得离我近一些，不然会摔下马。”

Sam没有动，伸手一把拦住男人的腰，把他带着往后拖到自己的怀里，“看你这下贱饥渴拐弯抹角求着我操你的浪荡样子。”

男人听到Sam这样下流粗俗的话，反而更加兴奋，主动用手拉下自己的裤子，微微撅起臀部，企图让Sam把手指再次插进来。

Sam没再说话，他的阴茎也快接近爆炸，浑身上下的细胞都在呼喊着操进去。

于是他把重量压在男人身上，阴茎慢慢挤进男人的穴口。他能感觉到，若不是自己和这个男人已经贴得近得无以复加，这个仿佛一百年没被干过的婊子肯定还要自己往后吞，简直恨不得一口吞下他的老二。

男人嘴里冒出一长串“上帝啊”“操，操”“操你的，操我啊…嗯嗯…”

Sam为了让他适应自己的尺寸，强忍着想要大开大合操他的欲望没有动，而那个男人，和之前一样，又擅自扭动起他的小屁股。

两人一马已经走过了喧闹的码头，现在正走在一片荒凉的路上。四处没有人，只有吹来的海风和裹在风里的沙子。

Sam不再顾忌，双手放在男人的胯骨，下身像马达一样一下一下往男人的肠道深处操进去。

男人也终于可以放声呻吟，“操，操你的，轻…哈啊…嗯嗯嗯…就是那里！！快…”男人被Sam干得已经不知道自己在说什么。在Sam又一次戳到他的腺体时，他全身瞬间绷紧，脖子划出美丽的弧线，下一秒就脱力跌进Sam的怀里。Sam低头看着怀里的人，着魔般吻上他的唇，同时又加快了抽插的速度。

然而Sam干得太忘我，以至于他忽略了当他吻上男人嘴唇的那一瞬间，男人惊讶的睁开眼睛，整个人像木头一样不知该怎样回应这个吻。

“你知道吗宝贝，你可真紧。我在船上操的那些婊子，他们松得都没办法让我射出来。”

这话似乎让男人很有感觉，Sam清楚地感觉到自己的阴茎被那个紧致的穴口狠狠夹了一下。

“所以，你之前被男人干过吗，美人？”Sam又继续问着之前的问题，也不知道自己为什么对这个这么执着。不过他似乎没想得到答案，又自顾自地问道，“只要被男人摸一下，你的小洞就会自己流水是吗？”听到男人羞愤地低喊了一声，Sam笑道，“还是说，在你来接我之前，你自己玩过？”

这个猜想让Sam更加亢奋，却也让男人气得噤了声，任Sam怎么捣弄，都死死咬住自己的拳头，不肯再发出一点声音。

Sam不以为意，放缓抽插速度，“离宫殿还有很长一段距离，我们有的是时间，宝贝。”

习惯了激烈操干的男人，被Sam温吞的抽插逼得连连收缩穴口，无声地催促着。

Sam被夹得很舒服，索性就停了下来，“我先休息一会儿，也许这样能让你有足够的精力好好思考一下我刚刚的问题？”

男人气得几乎炸毛。Sam在后面看得哑然失笑。真像一只猫咪。

坐在前面的男人低垂着头，后面紧紧咬着Sam的阴茎，粘腻的声音特别明显。Sam看到男人的耳朵以可见的速度在迅速变红。Sam心想，要不别把这美人逼得太紧了，见好就收，以后才有彻底拿下的机会。

然而男人给了他一个大惊喜。

男人微微前后自己动着屁股，右手隔着早已被前液浸湿的裤子抚慰自己，小声说“见你之前，用手指玩过。然后，你是第一个，额，干我的男人。满意了吗？”

Sam大喜过望，自动过滤了话里的重重疑点，双手托住男人的屁股又开始新一轮的运动。

“操。想把你干到怀孕。”Sam疯狂地操着男人，低吼着。

“哈…我不可能…我是男人啊嗯…怎么怀孕…”

“只要我干得足够长，射得足够多，总有一天会把你干到怀孕的，宝贝。”

“总有一天…哈啊？”

“然后我会跟我们的孩子们说当年我们是如何相遇的。”

“那可不太适合…嗯啊…跟孩子们说…”

“美人，让你的马跑快一点，我要给你一个爽飞了的高潮。”Sam拍开男人自慰的手，换成自己比他大上一号的手，然后低下头在他耳边这样说道。

男人给他那匹俊美的黑马下了一声命令，便索性放开缰绳，反手勾住Sam的脖子献上自己的嘴唇和舌头，任黑马飞奔向城堡。

只要Sam细想一下，就会注意到这匹马显然很熟悉前往城堡的路。可是他还是忽略了。

他的舌头被男人纠缠着，他的阴茎埋在男人又紧又湿的肠道里，他的耳朵里也只有男人被干得爽到极致发出的诱人呻吟。他什么也想不到，什么也想不了，只知道狠命往男人身体里撞，只知道一遍一遍碾压他的腺体让他爽到留下生理性泪水。

而且他还想要这个男人在高潮的时候…

“我要射了…啊哈…嗯…快，再快一点，求…求求你…”Sam的思绪被男人的浪叫打断。

“射吧，宝贝。射在我手上。”Sam吻着男人汗湿的金发，温柔地说道。

得到允许后，男人一下射了出来，浓稠的精液喷满了Sam的手。肠道痉挛一般死命绞紧Sam的阴茎。Sam拼尽全力忍住射精的欲望，等到男人高潮后，又操开他松软湿热的肠道，连插了十几下，才射了进去。

Sam在射精的极度欢愉中好像听到男人极小声地叫了一声“Sam！”

这个男人难道能听到他的内心吗？他刚刚确实幻想这个男人能在高潮的时候喊出他的名字的。

但是他觉得这一定是幻听，毕竟Sam可是很谨慎的，所以他没告诉这位美人他的名字，甚至没有问这位美人的名字。虽然不知道美人的名字挺可惜的，毕竟这是他几个月来做得最爽的一次爱。不过他可是岛主唯一的儿子，哪有他想要找还找不到的人呢。

 

宫殿门口。

Sam在翻身跳下马之前，情不自禁搂着男人吻了又吻，并且命令他在晚上他去找他之前不许把他射进去的东西清理掉。男人怔了怔神，向他点点头，嘴角挂着玩味的笑容，轻声说了一句，“走吧，Impala。”

Sam又一次怀疑起自己的听力一定是在海上漂了太久被海风吹坏了，Impala可是……算了，Sam摇摇脑袋，告诉自己别再瞎想了。Dean停留在他印象里一直是个满脸雀斑、缺了一个门牙、调皮捣蛋并且以捉弄他为乐的哥哥，虽然和刚刚的美人一样都有一双美妙的绿眼睛，但是绝对不可能的，不可能的，因为Dean已经死了。他是岛主唯一的儿子。

Sam推开宫殿的门，走了进去。

不过他一定想不到当他见到父亲的时候，会因为父亲说他穿得像女人一样而和他大吵一架，也不会想到刚刚和他大干过一场的漂亮男人会在五分钟后推门进来，看也不看他一眼就径直走向他的父亲，而Sam看他走路的姿势就知道他被干得腿软还没缓过来并且屁股里的精液一定按照他命令的那样没有清理，更不会想到，这个漂亮男人张开口对他说：

“欢迎回来，Sammy。”

 

Fin


End file.
